Away from Stage
by Titipo
Summary: After testing a super-adhesive on the show, Bunsen and Beaker happen to be glued together. To the assistant's horror, the only way he has is to live with his boss until he find a way to separate them… (Collection of OS Bunsen/Beaker)
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Dr. Titipo and this is fanfiction .net, where the ship is being made today ! \o/**_

 _ **Okay, so this is a first time at writing in English, for that pairing, and for characters I have particularly loved for many years in general. Though my assistant and girlfriend Lavi, who's studying English, had helped me as a beta, there still can be some mistakes left… But hey, it's better to have some stuff clumsily written than nothing at all I suppose. Anyway, I think I will keep writing about them for a while, I have so much ideas !**_

 _ **This collection is based on a Muppet Labs (The 304's one, with Gilda Radner) but even more on a tweet from Kermit's official account. For those who wouldn't be able to search for it, the account had organized a Q &A session with the characters of Bunsen and Beaker, and in the much-vaunted tweet, they had answered about the way how they came to be close thanks to the "Muppet Labs Super Adhesive. It lasted months. We've been close ever since (And still sticky)." As this question has been asked by no one but a member of the tumblr community which gave me the motivation to write on them (IIIIT'S A SMALL WORLD AAAFTER AAAALL), I want to thank that person very much. Moreover, I just have e-mailed the staff to add Bunsen and Beaker in the characters' list for the Muppet Show section, so it's just a matter of time until we can tag properly any fanfic about them on this website !**_

 _ **This one will be long I suppose. By now I have written around ten chapters already. By the way, if you have an idea for one or even more, I will be glad to consider it !**_

 _ **And I think that's all for today. Have a nice reading !**_

* * *

 **1, or when Beaker realizes that things weren't so bad back then**

.

\- It's just a matter of time Beaker, don't be so childish. You could be at your home tomorrow.

The assistant sighed and desperately shook his head as he carried his suitcase on his way to the door of the house. How could he have thought that this Muppet Lab would be hilarious for once, without him being the fall guy of the day but the guest star ? How naive he had been ! How could it be different this time ? Of course this "joke" must have had consequences on him, the first thing he learned after joining the Muppet Show was that everything around Honeydew was in danger, as soon as he wanted to make or test inventions. The second thing was that Honeydew was obsessed with making inventions and testing them.

And it was nearly all he knew concerning his boss, or all he could understand at least. And the doorway he discovered as soon as his owner succeeded in unlocking the door confirmed this idea, their hands still glued together.

\- Don't pay attention to the notes, it's... Kind of messy here, as I never receive anybody.

Supposing that the "notes" were hundreds stacks of paper amassed against all the walls, he just nodded and felt for the first time that he really was trapped. The scientist was now dragging him away through the house, and all he could do about it was trying to feel something like the resignation he was slowly getting used to when he was at work. It would be, indeed, more simple to just accept his doom instead of trembling in fear and disappearing in his collar while his boss was talking about the rooms they were passing by. And by "the rooms", it meant "even the ones he surely would never take a look inside".

\- And this is the closet. But currently it's more like a storage room for the electric broom. Don't open it please, because once it's out, it takes hours to bring it back in. But again I'm sure you won't have to stay for too long, as dissolving the Muppet Labs Super Adhesive will be a piece of cake.

Beaker mumbled some 'meeps' and threw throw up one's hands (or maybe the only one he still literally could). Hopefully, Honeydew seemed not to notice and leaded him through a corridor.

Passing near what must have been the kitchen, his eyes caught something hanging on the fridge that looked like some plans for an automaton. Nothing like what the Dr. Honeydew from Muppets Lab would actually invent, as the robot was pretty good looking and apparently lacking any teeth, claws or anything in general that could have hurt him. Now, still in front of the room's door without even noticing it, he couldn't help but let out a curious 'meep' which seemed to surprise his boss for a second. But soon, the scientist cleared his throat and took a step towards him, letting their arms to get some rest.

\- Do you like it ?... Well of course you do, everybody likes old fashion robots I guess. But this one is just a pastime, I just study it when I need to take my mind off the work. It would be a sort of butler so you see, nothing really serious like the things we do on the show. Actually I even think about giving it to Mr. Kermit, if I finish it one day. Now come over here…

He leaded him to the next door and opened it, revealing more mess and a bed. Probably answering to his silent confusion, Honeydew made a gesture in the direction of the room full of varied types of tools, books and even laboratory instruments that were piled until they could almost reach the ceiling.

\- And this is my room. Well, I'm afraid we will have to sleep together but, as I said before, this situation will just be temporary.

Beaker couldn't contain a gasp, as he realized that this thought never came to his mind until then. Suddenly filled with panic, he started to firmly move his hands in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment, to the point he even was reduced to mumble that he snored.

\- Come on Beaker, I don't see any other solution and I am as much annoyed as you by the result of Miss Radner's clumsiness. And besides, it turns out that I sleep like a log so there is no need to worry about that."

The assistant remained silent, knowing that the polite smile Honeydew was giving to him was the same that he was giving to him every week on stage, when he refused to test anything he might create. It was the smile which meant " _actually, it's not really like if you're having the choice there_ ". He hated that smile.

So, with a sight, the red-headed muppet put down his suitcase, already guessing that there was long days ahead of him, and that separating them would be a long row to hoe.

And he still didn't get payed enough for that job.


	2. Chapter 2

**2, or when Beaker dares to make the first move**

.

\- Well…. I guess it was worth the try.

It was impressive how every time he felt discouraged, things could still get worse the second after, Beaker thought. Yes, in a certain way, it sure was. And in that case, it was about Honeydew's hyperactivity, as he insisted on trying on their hands all the kinds of soap he could find, different water temperatures, and even solvent and dishwashing liquid, and this for hours. It was like if a million things were running in his boss' head and that the world wasn't fast enough for him, to the extent that neither of them could have eat a thing since they wake up. And if Beaker had done his best to be cooperative and open for making experiments, he began to feel like his patience had reached its limits, even if being glued to someone that he had been feared of for a so long time. Moreover, now that the assistant was thinking about it, the latter would already have tried to use some very dangerous products if his own body wasn't involved in their tests, for sure.

\- But we still know one thing for sure, and it's that the Muppet Lab's Super Adhesive seems to not last that long on the human skin as we have seen it with Miss Radner. So maybe I can do something with that information…

Distractedly, the scientist began to pace up and down, pulling him in the process. And for Beaker, that was the final straw. So with a plaintive sound, he complained and gestured his stomach in order to be perfectly clear.

\- Oh, are you hungry ?

Off course he was, thought the assistant, but as he wasn't morally ready for a long speech he just firmly shook his head, causing Honeydew to turn to the kitchen's clock, his glasses jumping as he seemed to realize what time it was.

\- Oh dear, I didn't see. I'm afraid it might be a little late to order something, so... Let me think...

Exasperated, and not even thinking about the consequences his anger could have, the red-hair muppet gave up and leaded him without a 'meep' in front of the kitchen closets, finding quickly a frying pan.

\- Beaker, what are you doing ? Honeydew asked as he barely received the egg-box his assistant just threw to him. Do you even know how to... Anyway, as long as you don't break a thing I won't complain about your crazy ideas that... Oh. Yes, sure. I can do that.

The scientist's voice had vanished when Beaker, who of course was ignoring him, showed the egg-box and a bowl he had placed in front of him, followed by the sign of his four fingers.

Mumbling a little "thank you", the red-headed muppet started to open some drawers in order to find out where the essentials were. Honeydew's kitchen was huge compared to his own, and if he was able to make something decent to eat in his little apartment, he sure could do something here.

\- Hum... Beaker ? Tell me, how do you...

Distractedly, the assistant turned around to find out that the doctor haven't done a single thing yet and was looking closely to the empty bowl with an evident incomprehension. Beaker, again, remained silent.

Was that Ph.D. scientist telling him that he didn't dare to break eggs ? Staring at him for a moment at this idea, he quickly regained consciousness and took his place, struggling to do it with one hand until his boss helped him to use the second.

\- I'm sorry, the scientist said with a little laugh. I never really had the time to cook. And these eggs were to test my peeling-egg machine… Is that what you want ?

With another thankful 'meep', Beaker took the whisk Honeydew was giving him, closing all the drawers next to him. The scientist managed to keep the bowl still when his assistant painfully used the whisk with his left hand. They did it without thinking about it, ironically with more synchronization than when they were manipulating dangerous elements at work.

Carefully, the ginger muppet asked why he had such an equipped kitchen then, and even how he could afford to live in a house like his. Honeydew, maybe because he was not used to be asking about his personal life, answered him with a strange tone, less formal than usual.

\- Well, let's say that my uncle Petri is sort of rich. He lives in an old castle in the middle of nowhere and always supported my wish to invent things. He found me this house near to the theater... Most of our lab equipment is there thanks to him, by the way.

Having a discussion of that sort with him was surrealistic, and aware that he had to take that opportunity, the assistant didn't stayed silent and whispered that he didn't know about that, and he even dared to ask if he was close to his uncle. His coworker seemed to look for his words and finally smiled.

\- Well, he is a renowned scientist and inventor himself, I learned a lot from him.

Surprise made Beaker immobile for a second before he seized the whisk again, lost in his thoughts.

Honeydew seemed lonely. That was what he expected him to be, to be honest, but not really to the extent of touching him by talking about his family. Still fighting against the tiredness of his arm, he just stared at him, as he didn't know what to say anymore. But fortunately, his boss didn't seem to wait for an answer and just sighed, pointing out the pan on the induction plate.

\- Does it have to be put in there?

The assistant almost let out a laugh but hold it back just in time. And thinking that was just an omelet ! But he approved his question, just pleased to be able to eat soon, and helped him to pour the content of the bowl, already apologizing about the poverty of their dinner.

\- It's perfectly fine, really.

Honeydew bended over and just stared at the omelet that was cooking, and by the look he had his coworker knew that in this frying pan, his boss was imagining the magnetic field generating electricity in order to produce thermal energy. It was written on his face that even little things, as long as it was a matter of scientific reactions, were enough to amaze him.

\- Look at that, it's beautiful. You know Beaker, the fact that the first use of science had been to perfect the way we feed ourselves for surviving, and now because we had survived we don't have time to spend in eating, isn't it ironic ?

The red-hair muppet simply nodded, keeping an eye on the meal with a little smile.

Maybe he could deal with that Honeydew. Maybe sharing some of his time with his coworker wouldn't be that bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**3, or when Bunsen learns to show that he cares**

.

It's been a long time since the last time he dreamed. He usually went to bed very late and woke up with the sun, and considering the fact that his sleep was the way it was because of his constant need to work, he always thought that he would surely dream about it if he had the chance to. But for this specific night, he woke up in the middle of something, like an unclear vision and a little bit disappointed, it took time for him to realize that his arm was pulled from the other side of the bed.

\- Beaker ?

His assistant didn't answer, only sobbing miserably and struggling against the cover as if it was an imaginary creature.

Normally, he would have lost his patience and asked him to go back to sleep in the minute, and he nearly did. But something in him didn't want to. Something in him cared about the situation, the fact that his coworker seemed in pain. That and the fact that his arm began to hurt.

\- Beaker... Beakie, come on...

Now trying to force his assistant to not move, he pulled an arm, the one he could still move actually, around him and carefully whispered some words to his sleepy assistant.

\- Beakie, it's just a bad dream, a trick from your brain. It's not real.

The sudden need to stand up and immediately work on a chasing-nightmares machine came through his mind but, as he had no choice but to stay in bed with the one experimenting the subject, he silently swore to himself that he will give it a try later. He was even distracting himself with some ideas about it when his coworker began to move to sleep closer to him, apparently reassured by his presence. Though they spent most of their time together since he hired him, they never have been so close to each other.

The scientist didn't even know if his laboratory assistant was sleeping or not. Maybe he was awake and aware about everything he could do or say. And that frightened him in some way. A little gesture could make everything different in his job, which could easily be considered as his life itself. But as he couldn't ignore the fact that his assistant was shivering against him, he took the hand which was glued to his own, not saying anything else than some "I'm here" he repeated a couple of time. After a moment, he noticed that Beaker's breath was slowly beginning to come back to normal again. He sighed in relief and, following what seemed to be a good idea, hesitantly slipped his free fingers in the fluffy orange hair.

\- Now, please, calm down. Everything is alright.

The other's arm moved on his chest, causing him to stay still for a moment. A long moment until he realized he has been catching his breath all along.

It definitely was something strange, to sleep this close to someone. The warmth, the scent of his coworker, the touch of his hand... It sure was confusing, and so different from what he was used to. And the idea that the person against him was Beaker made things even more disturbing.

Because he always saw him more like a guinea pig than an actual person he could actually take some time with outside of work. Because he always saw him like a small cog of the impressive machinery that was his career. And now that he was stroking his hair with a distracted curiosity, staring at his sleepy face which the shadows in the room couldn't hide.

He was... cute, he dared to think.

His assistant was now slowly snoring, absent-mindedly mumbling some 'meep' between every breath. Fascinating.

Without even thinking about it, he carefully pulled the blanket on them, finding himself surprisingly comfortable enough to sleep this way.

Maybe he could see all of this more like an experiment than a waste of time. Maybe sharing his personal space with his coworker won't be that bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**4, or when, for the first time Bunsen's plans implying Beaker backfire**

.

\- Oh, that's a project for an anti-lock picking lock. It's supposed to burn a person who doesn't have the key and it happens to currently be lost somewhere around here so, please, be careful Beaker.

With a nervous nod, Beaker apparently chose to take a look anyway to the beginning of an invention nailed on a door. His left hand carefully examined his boss' work with an apparently sincere curiosity, making Bunsen feel particularly proud. They have been sharing their life for a few days now and it seemed like the red-headed muppet was feeling less anxious around him, turning out to be a pleasant company. He would have never expected him to be such a comfort.

In the middle of his thought, he suddenly realized that he was smiling, in a mixture of surprise and something like fear. The sparkle in Beaker's eyes amazed and scared him at the same time. It was already so familiar to him and so meaningful, as if his assistant's interest meant more than anybody else's, and wasn't only feeding his ego. Maybe it was now a matter of time before he could call him... A friend. The first he would ever have.

A strange feeling he never experimented came in his chest but before he could put a name on it, it got replaced by his fear, growing along with his incapacity to understand. His life had been the same for so many years, why would it change now and against all the rules of logic ? How could he feel motivated by something else than success itself ?

He couldn't let himself feel affection towards his assistant. He couldn't let something or someone be as important to him as science, or everything he'd ever built wouldn't have any sense. He wouldn't have any sense.

So before he could even think about it, his free hand discreetly grabbed the outlet and plugged it in.

Hearing Beaker screaming in pain made his heart jumped in a way it never did before. But it was necessary, he thought as his assistant took a step back while rubbing a new mark on his hand with teary eyes. He had to take some distance in a while. He had to make him realize that they would never be a thing.

But as he began to say the first thing which came to his mind, his voice vanished, cut by the hardly articulate 'meeps' that his assistant made as he suggested that he needed to get some cold water immediately.

Somehow, it selfishly made him realize that he could take care of Beaker without making their relationship a nuisance. Hurting him on the stage to curing him backstage, hurting him to keep him out, curing him to keep him in. And so he will have both him and science.

With a warm smile that seemed to surprise his assistant despite his pain, he pointed his injury.

\- You really are unlucky, I'm afraid... Give me your hand, I will help you.


	5. Chapter 5

**5, Or when Bunsen saves their jobs**

.

Beaker was really unlucky. Bunsen had already seen it in the lab, but it was even more an evidence now that he got used to keep an eye on him himself each time he was being curious about something. After all, it would have been a shame to give him a sick leave and loose more time than they already did. So when he saved his still bandaged assistant's hand from the magnetic paper-knife, pulling him right when it was going to fly in his direction, he got surprised to hear some meeps he didn't understand at first.

In fact he has been so surprised to not understand him that he didn't move, even if in pulling his assistant, he had leaded him in his arms. And now the latter was obviously embarrassed. The red-hair muppet wasn't even looking at him anymore, and this information strangely helped him to fix his little translation problem: All these signs seemed to show that Beaker just had thanked him. And that was a new thing. His coworker never really had the occasion to feel that grateful toward him before, they had never shared a situation where one of them could actually do something of that sort for the other. Anyway, Beaker quickly took a step forward and, with a nervous laugh, said that he was glad he still had his hand, or he would have missed playing violin.

\- You play violin ?

That detail struck him. Sometimes he just remembered how Beaker had a whole life he didn't know about. And even if he didn't really know why, it made him feel something between confusion and awkwardness. He guessed that it was because Beaker was the only person he had spent so much time with in years, and that the more he realized he didn't know him personally, the more he realized how lonesome he really was. Maybe.

But still, he refused to let himself get distracted and smiled gently.

\- Anyway... Next time just don't open boxes with a "Magnetic" mention on it. The chances that the saying object would have to run through you to find some metal is higher than 68%. And the chances that the saying object would have the ability to hurt you by running through you is more than...

He got cut short by the sound of the phone ringing. It was just near them and, seeing that the high noise made Beaker to hide in his collar, he picked up the phone with good grace.

\- Dr Bunsen Honeydew currently glued to Beaker, hello ?

As soon as he recognized who he was speaking to, he immediately put the phone away from his ear, waiting for the upcoming yells to break the silence of the house.

\- DOCTOR HONEYDEW, I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK FOR THE NEXT NUMBER I WILL FIRE YOU AND BEAKER BEFORE YOU CAN SAY "SCIENCE" !

By his side, the assistant grimaced, putting a hand on his eyes as if he seemed to be hiding from trouble. Bunsen wasn't surprised though, he expected his boss to call and already have planned an answer of his own. So he cleared his throat and, as he always did when he wanted something from someone, and took this particular quiet tone, the one with which he would totally flutter his lashes if he had the possibility to.

\- Well first of all, I'm afraid that you can't fire Beaker, Mr Kermit. He is my employee.

Hearing his name, the red-headed muppet suddenly stared at him, probably in choc given how his mouth was wide opened. Did he really though that he would not stand for him ? He gently smiled at him in response, then went on.

\- Besides, I never take vacations so what about some weeks away from stage ? It would be a first time, not to mention that I might be up to something concerning our little problem.

He ignored Beaker when he rolled his eyes at his words. He didn't have to say the actual truth, no one cared about that as long as he was working on making the futur to happen earlier. And he knew how Mr. Kermit worked, the frog was so involved in the show that saying he won't be responsible of something would make him want to put some trust in it. He had the lab and Beaker this way.

Indeed, on the other side of the line, the boss let out a long sigh. It was a win, Bunsen knew it even before the frog dared to speak again.

\- Ok, fine. Take your time, Honeydew. But not too long, the show is a mess here and I can't afford... PIGGY, NOT NOW !

Noises of all sorts came out of the phone, so loud in fact that even his assistant seemed to hear them. Miss Piggy was somebody everyone in the crew was avoiding if it was possible, and as much as Bunsen knew the formula to deal with people, he wasn't fond of her presence himself. So, quickly greeting his employer, he hang up and sighed. Silence again. He enjoyed it for a moment, like how he was doing it each time he was back home after work, then softly whispered:

\- Well, Beaker, it seems like we are going to keep working together for a little while.

His assistant mumbled some 'meeps' in agreement, surprisingly more imbued with relief than he could have expected it to be. And thanks to his recent experience, he understood when Beaker shyly thanked him, his little smile growing by itself.

\- It's not a big deal, really... Now come on, we'd better try something, I promised we would be back in no time.

As they were supposed to be, in the first place, in the storage room, he immediately took some old inventions like the All purpose tenderizer and a blowtorch which could make cold fire. He never found a proper name for that one, which was the reason why he never presented it on the show. Beaker was doing the same, and looking at his puny body being weighed down under some material he was bravely trying to carry, Bunsen let himself sigh happily.

He certainly will miss this little smile when everything would be back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**6, or when Bunsen and Beaker come to feel equals**

.

\- ... And finally, the rook goes that way. In any direction, but not diagonally.

Honeydew placed the two last pieces of the chess box and moved one of them on the set to show him. Beaker nodded, taking notes mentally. After all, he was the one who insisted for his boss to stop working so hard on a way to separate them, he'd better felt lucky that he succeeded at convincing him to take a break. And maybe asking what was in this dusty box have been the best thing he had done since he came up to live here.

\- It might be difficult at first, but I will show you.

Ultimately, Beaker took the white pieces and it didn't go that bad, as he early felt comfortable with the game. It was purely mental and he liked it. He even get used to the fact of always having to deal with his left hand instead of the glued one, and only moved the other one sometimes to prevent it from aching.

What he was still not accustomed to, however, was the penetrating look that his boss was giving him from the other side of the chessboard. His lack of expression was disturbing, like if he always had to exanimate things without sharing any of his results. The assistant did his best to not take it too personally and stay focused on his moves. Silence after silence, he realized, as he was carefully watching his boss while he was taking one of his pawns, that he felt less and less anxious around Honeydew. Not that he trusted him, but he sure was on the way to it.

A few turns later, he finally moved his knight and took the rook he had an eye on since a few minutes, causing Bunsen to not even look upset but excited. The scientist really had a talent for hiding his thoughts, while he, on the other hand, couldn't help himself but had to show every single feeling that passed through him. Like his nervousness as Honeydew clapped his hand on the table, to give him an applause.

\- That is really impressive, Beaker ! He exclaimed with a smile. You really are good for a first time.

The assistant, who really didn't see that compliment coming, felt like his cheeks were already as red as his hair and he immediately tried to hide it in his collar. Things got even weirder for him when he heard his coworker giggling in response. Not in a cruel way like when he was getting hurt on stage. A real laugh.

With a sigh, the scientist moved one of his bishops and smiled again. A totally new and sincere smile.

\- Isn't that funny that the bishop looks like you ? I never realized that.

He slowly turned the piece to show him, revealing its sort of curved mouth which indeed could remind of Beaker's when he gasped.

\- You know, in French the bishop is called the jester. And given that the audience makes fun of your bad luck, I'm afraid it suits you in some way. Except the fact that you are unique, of course.

Though he could feel offended by such a comparison, the assistant couldn't help but nod, still intimidated by this surprising friendliness, the fact that this person, who made him feel what the worst physical pain could be for the sake of science, was now inviting him to have a simple talk with him. He was feeling kind of safe, but also was wondering where was the trap.

Honeydew was a bit like fog, beyond understanding from far and even more disturbing once you get closer. The red-headed muppet still didn't know what to think about him, but what seemed sure was that it seemed much easier to just hate him like he always did since he got hurt by that robotic rabbit back then. Because now he just couldn't, torn in two by his fear for the coldness he have seen in his non-existent eyes when they worked, and the strangely and touching clumsiness he was reflecting when they came to be in a more personal moment. Maybe his boss just needed some company after all. And despite the fact that he should be giving priority to his own good, he considered to give that theory a shot.

So, trying to relax, he laughed at his turn while moving a piece almost randomly, and finally added that if he was like the bishop, Bunsen, who was sending him on the battlefield every week, should be more like the king.

The scientist remained silent. And then he cleared his throat.

\- Tell me, Beaker... Can you do me a favor ?

He may have suddenly changed the subject, but the smile he allowed to be for a second showed to the assistant that he had feel moved. And that was enough to make the latter curiously nod without even thinking.

Which he almost immediately regretted when the scientist sighed, in a solemn way that could scare anybody who happened to know him.

\- I noticed that your dialect is getting easier for me to understand. Let's say that considering the circumstances, I came to really listen to you closely, and as I pay attention to that kind of details by now, I would like a thing to get a little bit different, if you don't mind...

Caught off guard, Beaker felt like he was blushing again and silently cursed at his timidity. Fortunately, Honeydew didn't pay attention to him but to his last rook instead, which had succeeded in making its way to the other side of the chessboard.

\- Check. Please, call me Bunsen.


End file.
